That was when it all changed
by AudreyNicole
Summary: The Band of Seven are brought back to life yet again by Naraku, and now they thirst for Kagome. Rated M for future chapters that will envolve sex and rape.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: As much as a wish upon that single star, my wish does not come true. Therefor I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters.

Lightening struck through the dark sky. Wind blew softly at first, then slowly began to pick up pace, getting stronger. Thunder cracked loudly, echoing through the woods. As a long stream of lightening illuminated the sky, a small fox demon jumped into the arms of a human girl. He nuzzled closer to her, shaking.

Kagome wrapped her arms protectively around him, as to shield him from the now pouring rain. "Inuyasha, we need to stop and set up camp, I'm getting soaked and Shippo is scared." She said as she looked over to where Inuyasha had been at. "Inuyasha?" She asked, looking around. _Where could he be? He was just there.._ She thought, scared that something bad had happened to him. Just as she was about to really start to flip out, she caught a glimse of his red kimono. "Inuyasha, what are you doing?" He was running, dodging tree's as he went.

"Kagome? What's wrong?" Sango and Miroku walked up to the now drenched girl. "It's Inuyasha, he just ran off." She replied as she pulled Shippo closer to her. Kagome looked between Sango and Miroku, watching both of their faces look grim. "Wait what do you two know?" Her chocolate brown eyes looked between her two guilty friends. "Kagome, how about we discuss this once we set up camp? Maybe start a fire?" Miroku inquired as he lead Sango and Kagome, who was still carrying Shippo, to a tree covered area.

Several minutes ticked by as Kagome sat and patiently waited for her friends to talk. It was while she was combing her hair when Sango spoke up. "Kagome, I think we ought to just come out and tell you." She sat down infront of her friend, her hands on Kagome's knee's. "Inuyasha has been leaving every night, while you slept. We don't know where he has been heading, all we know, is that he returns the next morning, minutes before you wake up." Sango looked over at Miroku once she was done talking. Miroku was the next to talk. "We have wanted to tell you Kagome, but we first wanted to get all the facts, we wanted to know everything before we would say anything."

_He's been sneaking out? Every night? Where has he been going? Wait...He's been seeing her...he has been seeing Kikyo! _Kagome's eyes shot up as she looked at her friends. "Everynight?" She asked and watched them nod their heads slowly. Kagome clenched her teeth, setting down Shippo. "He's been sneaking around to see her, he has been seeing Kikyo!" She shouted as she balled up her fists. "I'll be back." With that she turned on her heel and began to storm through the pouring rain. "How could he be so heartless? How could he go off and run to Kikyo?" She asked out loud as she pushed her wet bangs from her eyes. _I always knew that he loved Kikyo, but I never thought that he would sneak away to see her. _She thought as she continued to walk.

Lightening cracked again, though this time Kagome wasn't expecting it, she jumped slightly, causing her to slip and fall. "Great just great" She muttered as she placed her hands on the tree, pulling herself up. She sighed as she looked down at her mud splattered clothes. "Aw man, I just bought this outfit." She shook her head, running her hand over her pants, trying to get the mud off, but to no avail. "I wouldn't be in this predicament if it wasn't for Inuyasha running off to his-" She was cut off when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Slowly she looked up to see the very person she was just rambling about, standing infront of her. "In-Inuyasha?" She asked with a small voice. When he nodded Kagome smiled and hugged him. "Oh I was worried, Miroku and Sango told me you had been sneaking around and I thought that you were going to see Kikyo." As she spoke her head was pressed against his shoulder, making her words slightly muffled.

"Your wet, let's get back to the others." Inuyasha spoke as he slowly pulled her away, looking down at her. Kagome nodded as she slowly began to follow him through the woods. Her mind was racing with many questions, though she decided to stay quiet. Inuyasha was already acting funny, she didn't want to make him mad. As they entered the clearing, Kagome cleared her throat softly. "I think I'm going to go and change." She wanted to get out of her wet clothes. Digging through her big yellow bag, she finally found an outfit. "Okay I'll be right back."

It didn't take long for her to change, she didn't want the pervert Miroku to see her. After running her fingers through her hair she slowly pushed off the tree and walked back to the group.

As Kagome went behind the tree to change, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo all stared at Inuyasha. "What?!" He finally snapped. They had been staring at him since Kagome had walked off. "What are you guys looking at?" He asked, a small growl following afterwords.

"Nothing." Sango turned her head and looked at Shippo and Miroku, knowing that they all were thinking the same thing. _Idiot_

All eyes shot up when Kagome walked back over to them. She had changed into a small denim skirt and a black tank top that laced up in the front, she wore a pair of black sneakers to match. _Oh no, is my bra showing?!_ Her mind screamed as she quickly looked down, with a sigh of relief she looked back up. _Nope, then what are they staring at?...oh wait...yeah._ She smiled. "Do you like?" She asked as she walked to Sango, "By the way, I got that spandex leggings that I told you about." She said as she handed them to her.

**A/N Okay guys, there's the first chapter, I hope you liked it. I'll be writting the second chapter shortly, and don't worry, action will come soon! I just figured I didn't want to rush everything. So go ahead and review! 3 Audrey**


	2. Chapter 2

**Anigen:** _I love your story and your firs chapter I so can't wait for the next one... BIG UPS!!_- Thank you very much, I figured I didn't want to jump in and imeadiantly have so much things happening, this way the story can be longer.

**Ru-Doragon** : _I want the action. Update soon._- Trust me the action will be comming, I think I will either add it in this chapter or the next, to be honest I can't figure out which one.

**HisLordFluffiness**: _wow, its really good! I hope to see a new chapter up soon! Oh and thanks for updating on my story 'Metallic Blood' :) Update ASAP! _- Thank you very much, I think your story is extrememly good, I recomend others to read it, and it is now under my Favorite Stories list. I should be updating again tomorrow.

**Potterinu**- _csn't wait for the real story line to emerge._- Yeah, I know that you all want the action to come, but I wanted my story to be slightly different from others. Don't worry the action is comming.

**Okay sadly, that is all my reviews, I figured I would get more, though it's okay because the ones I got were good, so much love to you guys, and now on with the story.**

* * *

It was dark, all that could be heard was the occasional thunder, the rain had stopped hours ago. The lightening burst again, this time hitting a tree. Slowly a fire emerged, dancing it's way to other tree's. A thick cloud of smoke entered the air, slowly making it's way towards the sleeping group.

Once the smoke entered towards them, Inuyasha was the first to awaken. "Quick you guys get up, there's a fire." He went to each of them as he spoke, shaking them roughly. Miroku took a hold of Sango's hand, pulling her up softly. Sango had fallen ill a week ago, and still hasn't showed any sign of being better. Therefor Miroku wanted to be as gentle as possible. Once Sango was up, Kirara transformed, nealing down to make it easier for her owner to climb on.

Kagome was the next to jump up, she looked around, completely confused. "Wait how did a fire start, I made sure to put out our fire before I went to bed." She looked over at Inuyasha, who appeared to be growling. "Inuyasha, what's wrong?" She asked as she began to walk towards him. He closed to space between them and grabbed her arm. "What's wrong?" He asked then growled again, "What's wrong is that you never put out that fire! You were to lazy to get off your ass and put it out so you just went to bed." He accused as he tightened the hold on her arm.

"Inuyasha, stop your hurting me!" Tears formed in her eyes as she tried to pull his hand off of her arm. _I don't understand why he is doing this! Why is he being so mean, I know I put out the fire, the bucket is still there._ Her eyes felll upon the bucket that she used to carry the water in, it was in the same spot that she left it in after she dumped the water on the fire. "Inuyasha, you have to believe me, I didn't start the fire, I put out our fire, it had to be started by something else!" Her voice broke at points when she talked, a small trickle of blood fell from her arm, where Inuyasha had his tight hold.

"Whatever wench, come on, sense you started the fire, you are going to help put it out." He looked up at Kiara, Miroku, Shippo, and Sango. "Come on guys this won't take long." His voice was still just as rough towards them. He watched as they moved further into the forest, then his eyes moved back to Kagome, "Come on then wench." With that he turned his back to her and began walking into the forest.

Kagome just stood there, her teary eyes watching him walk away. She took a few deep breaths, looking for her yellow bag, then she remembered that Miroku had picked it up before they took off. " I'll have to thank him for that later..." She mummbled to herself as she began walking towards the path that Inuyasha had just walked through.

* * *

They had been there, hiding in the tree's or carefully hidden, to witness the whole thing. One of the people, jumped out of the tree from his hidding spot and smirked once the girl was out of sight. It was when the lightening cracked through the sky again that it became obvious as to who it is. The leader of The Band of Seven stood infront of his members. "Looks like now would be the perfect time to get the wench." He smirked when he saw his 'brothers' nod. "We all know that dog breath won't be giving her up without a fight, so that's why I came up with this plan.."

"Brother Bankotsu, in this plan of yours, do I get to handle my yummy looking Inuyasha?" The feminine looking member, Jakotsu asked with hope in his eyes. _Oh how I would love to tear him apart with my lovely sword, after ofcourse I can play with him for a little bit...Oh! Maybe Big Brother will let me keep him as a pet!_ He thought hopefully as he looked up at Bankotsu, about to state his thoughts, though he was cut off by Kyokotsu, who had stood up, knocking down a tree while stretching. "Sorry." He said in a whisper, that still appeared loud, though was hidden well under the roaring thunder.

"Enough talking, we need to get to work." Bankotsu stepped forward, the others following suit and standing in a circle, so they all could better hear him. "Ginkotsu and Kyokotsu will take on the Monk, the Demon-slayer won't be an inconvenience to us, she is to ill to even walk, let alone fight." He smirked at that, then turned towards Renkotsu, "You and Jakotsu will be dealing with the dog." At that he had to stop because there was a now very gratefull Jakotsu hanging off of him.

"Thank you Bankotsu, thank you!" He pulled away, dropping his arms from around his big brothers neck. _Good now I can have a little fun with Inuyasha...oh how handsome he is..._He sighed happily, then was snapped back to reality when Bankotsu began talking again.

"Suikotsu will stay on the outlines with Mukotsu." He paused when he saw the shock on their faces. _They probably think they are left out. _He thought as he cleared his throat, "You two will make sure that they do not follow while Renkotsu and I go after the girl." He paused as he looked at them. "If they try to stop us when we go after her, that's when you two step in, Mukotsu, you will let out some of your poisonous gas, one that only paralyzes them, we want to keep them alive for now, for further fun in the future...pay back if you will." Bankotsu then looked at Suikotsu, "You can strike if they aren't paralyzed fast enough." He smiled to them when each member nodded. "Then let's get going." He picked up his Banryu, setting it on his shoulder as he began walking with the fellow members, prepared for their upcomming fight.

**

* * *

**

**A/N Okay guys there you go, the next chapter will either be up tomorrow or tonight, which ever I feel like doing, and yes the fight is going to happen in it, so for all of you that has wanted the action, it's-a-comming! **

**Don't forget to hit that button and give me a cool review, I'll love you for it forever! Much 3 AudreyNicole**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Sorry I haven't updated for a while, I know I said I would update the following day but I got buisy. Therefor, I hope none of you are angry with me...anyways on with the reviews.**

**Anigen** - _I see what you mean on that whole not jumping into things all too quickly cuz yeah it will make your story longer and it just makes us want to read it more. This was a really good chapter, I can't wait to see what you come up with next... and why Ban is kidnapping Kag._ Well thank you and yeah, I know I wasn't all that creative with the story line, it seems that many other users on here share the same similar ideas, and yet I wanted mine to be different.

**L.M Kitsune** -_Yay! An update. I love this pairing and I can't wait for the action. _Yes, I love this pairing also, though I also like Renkotsu and Kagome together, but that isn't an option on here, which is infuriating, because I already have a few chapters written for that pairing...anyways, yes the action is a comming.

**Ru-Doragon** - _Just so long as it's soon. This is a great chapter. I can't wait to find out what happens next. Update soon. _Yeah, this is the chapter that involves the fight scene, I know you all have been waiting, so here ya go!

**HisLordFluffiness** -_he's so evil! -smacks Bankotsu- Didn't I tell you to play nice! -Bankotsu stares and nods quietly- HLF: Idiot..._ Haha I love that little thing between you and Bankotsu. But yes he is very evil, but hey that's okay, cuz he is a major hottie.

**Hitenisababe** -_ Yay! I am very excited about the next chapter. I can't wait for you to update! XD_ -Well I'm glad your excited and my major appologies for keeping you waiting, forgive me?

**Bankotsu'sloveforever** - _I read your story for the first time today, and I love it to no end. Keep writing your great stories! _Well thank you very much, I'm glad your enjoy reading my stories as much as I enjoy writting them. And don't worry, I'm not planning on putting down the keyboard.

**Thank you guys for the wonderful reviews, it is you that keeps me writting, now on with the story! **

&

Kagome was mummbling to herself as she walked, she wasn't in a good mood. Not only the fact that she had slept for only an hour, then rudely woken up by Inuyasha claiming that she started it, but also of the fact that he had hurt her, physically. She sighed, rubbing her arm slightly, blood still trickled slowly from her wound, though she knew that it could have been alot worse. _Alot worse? Like this isn't enough...what was Inuyasha thinking? How could h e hurt me like that? I had never wronged him, I have always stayed by his side, no matter what. _She sighed shaking her head slowly.

As Kagome walked further into the forest, she could barely inhale without coughing. "The fire must be big.." She sucked in a take of air, in attempt to keep herself from coughing, though all that did was send her into a coughing frenzy. _Great idea..._ She thought sarcastically as she squinted her eyes, the smoke was bad, making it hard to breath, and hard to see. She had a distinctive buring feeling scratching at both eyes. "Inuyasha?" She called out, then wanted to slap herself. He was currently angry at her, he had just hurt her, and of all the names she could have called out, it was his. Quickly she regained herself, "Miroku?" She coughed softly, covering her mouth.

Lightening illuminated the sky briefly and there off in the distance she caught a glimse of the group. Kagome couldn't help but smile as she ran towards them, glad that it wasn't all that hard to find them. She soon had to slow down, "Okay so running wasn't the smartiest idea.." She murmured softly as she inhaled slowly, trying to stifle the coughing that seemed to be begging to come out. Once satisfied, she jogged the rest of the way to them, noticing that they were all, in exception of Sango, putting out the fire.

She looked briefly at them then went to Sango's side. "You shouldn't be around all this smoke without your mask on." As she spoke she was rooting through Sango's things, until she found what she was looking for. "Here you go.." Kagome spoke softly as she fastened it safely, covering her friends mouth.

"Thank you, Kagome." Sango's voice sounded weak, tired. Kagome couldn't help but feel sorry for her. _I wish there was some way that I could help, maybe if Inuyasha would let me go home, I could bring back some medicine for...-_ But her thoughts were cut short when Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippo came over, announcing that they had successfully put out the fire before it spread to far. "Kagome, I was worried, you didn't come back with Inuyasha and I thought something bad happened to you!" Shippo cried as he jumped to her, luckily she was prepared for that and caught him just in time.

" I already told you, Shippo, that Kagome-" Inuyasha had his eyes on her as he spoke her name roughly, clearly he was still angry at her. "- was moving slow." Even when he was done talking, Kagome wouldn't look at him. _How can he be this mad at me, I didn't even do anything wrong._ She shook her head softly, looking up just in time to see a sudden big burst of light heading there way.

So many things happened at once, Miroku, grabbing a hold of the back of Shippo's shirt, jumped onto the already air-born Kiara. Inuyasha had grabbed a hold of Kagome at the last second, jumping high into the air. A loud blast was heard as the missile, intending to hit them, collided with a tree, blowing it to pieces. Inuyasha landed, setting Kagome down and unsheathing his Tetsusaiga. Kiara landed next to them, with Miroku jumping off, like Inuyasha, standing in what Kagome liked to refer to it as 'fighter stance'. "Who ever you are, step out now." Inuyasha growled as he looked around, his acute hearing picking up noises from all around them. They were being surounded.

A laugh was heard, but not a jolly go lucky laugh, but rather a dark, lurky laugh. The kind of laugh that sent chills running down your spine. " You mean you have already forgotten us? And I always thought that dogs had good memories, I guess I was wrong." Renkotsu stepped out from the shadowy darkness and into view. He smirked when he saw the fallen expression cross the faces of the prey. _A prey, that is exactly what they are, being circled, hunted. Foolish, pathetic excuses for humans. _He thought with a glint in his eyes. He turned his gaze, as if he was casually looking around the area, though in reality he was checking to see if everyone was in there places. Once he put that everything was in line, he looked over at Inuyasha has he spoke, in a very angry voice.

"Renkotsu!? But your dead, how are you hear?" Even though he asked, Inuyasha really wasn't expecting a answer, he also wasn't expecting Kagome to speak up. "Jewl shards." She paused as she looked around. "There are alot...and there all around us..." Her eyes then shifted to Renkotsu. "The others are here, surounding us..." She then quickly looked at Inuyasha. "...like prey." Her voice went soft at then end, so soft that she could barely be heard.

" A smart one aren't you? Suprises me, women are nothing compared to men." It was another voice, not belonging to Renkotsu, a more feminine voice, though still having that slight hint of male. Out stepped, from the same area that Renkotsu had appeared from, Jakotsu. He smiled brightly as his eyes fell upon the one he had been longing to see. "My Inuyasha!" He squeeled as he approached Renkotsu, now standing at his side. "My dearest Inuyasha, how I have longing for this moment." He pulled out his Jakotsutou and laid it lazily on his shoulder. "But don't worry my sexy monk, you won't be left unattended." No more than a second after the words left his mouth did Ginkotsu and Kyokotsu come forth from their shadowy area, closer on the left side at which Kiara, Miroku, and Sango were.

Imeadiantly everyone knew what to do, Miroku charged towards Ginkotsu, staff in hand, along with many sutra's, each having different effects. Kiara charged towards Kyokotsu, along with Sango on her back. Even in her illness there was no way she was just going to sit there and allow the others to fight when they needed her as well. As if that wasn't enough, now Renkotsu and Jakotsu began to move forward, slowly stalking their prey. "This will be quite enjoyable.." Jakotsu licked his lips, winking at Inuyasha. He pulled back his Jakotsutou then swung it quickly, sending countless chains of swords towards him.

Inuyasha had to think quickly, he lifted his Tetsusaiga, blocking the attack right before it would have hit him. "Run Kagome!" He yelled as he foccused his energy, about to unleash the wind scar when Renkotsu sent a long line of fire his way. Quickly he through his arms over his face, shielding it from the fire. "Kagome I mean it, run now!" He yelled one last time before charging towards Renkotsu, swinging his sword, and almost slicing him, before Jakotsu cut him on the shoulder. Pulling back his sword, Jakotsu licked the blood. "Delicious.." He murmured as he once again went to attack.

Kagome couldn't take it, she couldn't watch anymore, how was she supposed to? She didn't have her bow and arrow so she was completely defenseless. With one last pleading look at Inuyasha she quickly turned, pumping her legs as hard as she could, willing herself to run away, to run to safetly. _Maybe I can find a bow and arrow, I could help them_. As she was thinking, she was completely unaware of the upcomming root. Her foot collided with the one simple thing sticking out of the ground, sending falling onto grass, dirt, and sticks.She groaned as she rolled over, her arms stiff, her legs soar and bleeding from the fall. Then came the feeling, the feeling that she had become so used to over the last few years, she sensed jews shards and they were closing in on her. She scrambled to her feet, kicking off the ground and sprinting into a run once again.

Kagome let out a blood curtling scream when a figure stepped out a few feet away from her, leaving her no time to stop. As she planted both heels in the ground she rammed into the body of a man she never wanted to see again. The impact sent her falling back onto the ground landing on her back. Her chocolate brown eyes looked up at him, fear written all over her face. "Well well well, I knew it would be easy, but is this really all you got?" Bankotsu kneeled down so that he was now eye-level to her, a smirk plastered on his face. Kagome backed away slowly, then did the only thing she thought would do, in one swift motion, she brought her knee up, colliding with his groin. As he fell over, Kagome scurried to her feet, kicking off the ground once more, about to sprint away when a hand grabbed her arm roughly. She looked up to see none other than Renkotsu. Her eyes widened, the whole time it had been a trap, they were just wanting to get to her. "Let me go.." She pleaded, but to no avail.

Bankotsu took a little time to recover, but once he did, he stood up, walking straight to the girl and grabbing her by both of the arms, having her face him. "Your in no position to be telling us what to do." With that picked her up in the only way to be discribed as 'bridal style'. Kagome struggled against him, but his hold was to tight, when he shifted his piercing gaze at her, she wimpered. "Renkotsu, get the others, we're done."

**A/N- Okay there you go, sorry the fight scene wasn't that good but I had major writters block, but don't worry the next fight scene will be better. Dont forget to comment. 3 AudreyNicole**


	4. Chapter 4

&

Kagome watched as Renkotsu nodded and walked off. Now there she was, in the arms of the well known mercenary, Bankotsu. She was scared, so scared in fact that she wasn't moving. She was still, not even struggling against him anymore, for it was futile anyways. Her eyes were locked up at his face. Millions of questions ran through her mind. A part of her was screaming for her to snap out of it, break away from him and run. As if being able to read her mind, Bankotsu smirked down at her. " Don't think about moving, it's pointless. You might as well just sit there and enjoy the view.." He looked up thoughtfully then smirked yet again.

Moving quickly he ran through the woods, holding Kagome carefully as to not harm her. Yes, he was infact kidnapping her, but the last thing he wanted was for her to be there, bickering the whole time. Though regardless she would be. Might as well keep it to a minimum. Dodging the tree's with ease, he soon made his way back towards the battle field. It didn't take long, to get there that is. Once arriving he held Kagome tightly, so she couldn't move, facing her towards the fight. He had beaten Renkotsu back to the area.

_Why couldn't Bankotsu have went to tell the others? _ Renkotsu thought angrily as he walked through the forest, in no rush to tell the others. _ Oh how I would like to get a chance with Kagome alone. _ He thought as a wicked smile came across his face. _She would deserve it to, for wearing those strange clothes that barely cover her body._ He shook his head, attempting to get the image out of it, for now that is. Oh how he would have fun with her later, when they get alone. When it is his time to watch over after her while the others are out doing things.

There was basically a set schedual to watch her. Atleast one person had to be there with her at all times. So she was not to escape. Though at the time that Bankotsu had mentioned that, Jakotsu was quick to say that they should just bind her, and leave her there while they go out. _Ha, even a child could get out of binds when left alone, in a cave never the less._ Renkotsu thought with a snort. _Though, the wench tied up is a pretty picture._

He continued his walk, now wanting nothing more than to get to a hot spring and relieve himself. With a groan he quickened his pace, now running. It didn't take him that much longer to get back to the area. He whistled once, then jumped into the air, flipping over Inuyasha and his friends. He landed easily beside Suikostu, who had stopped fighting and hoped back upon hearing the whistle.

"As much fun as it was, we got what we came for." Suikotsu said with a smirk, looking among the confused look upon Inuyasha's face. _How pathetic, the imbecile doesn't even realize that the women is gone._ He thought with a satisfied look on his face. He didn't move while the others came over to his side, they moved quickly, landing with much grace.

Inuyasha stared at them, puzzled. _Got what they came for?_ "What the hell does that mean?" He shouted to them. It hadn't dawned on him that Renkotsu and Bankotsu had both left during the battle. It also didn't dawn on him that Kagome could be in danger, he thought running was the smartest thing she could do. "Explain yourselves!" He demanded as he shifted his Tetsusaiga, pointing it towards six members of the Band of Seven. "And where is Bankotsu?" He questioned, his eyes looking around briefly, just to make sure that the sneaky bastard wouldn't suddenly appear and attack him off guard.

"You are in no place to demand anything." A voice called out as he stepped out of his hiding place. It was none other than Bankotsu, ironic that he had stepped out just as Inuyasha had spoken his name. Kagome squirmed against his tight hold on her hair. "Inuyasha! Help me!" She yelled, trying to run forward, but was yanked back by Bankotsu. "You see, Inuyasha, we came here for a specific reason, and now that we got what we wanted, we have no use for staying." Bankotsu spoke as if he was sitting down, relaxing. "Everyone ready?" When he received curt nods, he shifted his gaze to Ginkotsu, as if silently telling him something.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled back, everything else said by Bankotsu didn't register in his head. _I have to save her, I can't let anything bad happen to her_ His thoughts were determined as he looked at Kagome's frightened face. Time seemed to stop. He could see the tears in her eyes. He could see the frightened expression, much less, he could smell her fear. It was intoxicating, he wanted nothing more than to run over to her and grab her. Shifting his angry eyes to Bankotsu, he noticed him look over at the mechanical one.

The siege tank fired a missle towards Inuyasha and his group. Hearing it strike, the members were quick to move. The last noise comming from them that Inuyasha could hear was Kagome's scream. She had screamed loudly. So loudly that he in fact wanted to cover his sensitive ears. Which he would have done, if he wasn't buisy jumping out of the way of the crazed missle hurtling towards him. He almost didn't have enough time. A few seconds later and the missle would have struck him dead on.

As the smoke cleared away, Inuyasha looked around, he couldn't see them. Could they have really gotten away so quickly? It didn't seem likely. How could they? The smell of blood caught his attention. He looked around, noticing Sango, Miroku, and Shippo laying on the ground, dirt covering them. In what seemed like a blink of the eye he was at their sides. Miroku was the first to stir. "Miroku?" Inuyasha's voice was laced with worry as he looked down at his wounded friend. "Are you okay?" He asked worriedly.

Miroku nodded briefly, to much movement caused far to much pain. "I'm fine, what about the others? And Kagome, how is Kagome?" Miroku looked up at Inuyasha. Seeing Inuysha's face fall, he put two and two together, Kagome wasn't rescued, she was taken by the Band of Seven. " It'll be okay, Inuyasha, we'll get her back." He spoke as reasuringly as possible. "But in the mean time, we need to work on what is going on here. " He got up, wincing as he went. "Sango?" He called out, looking around. It was still very smokey, with fallen debris on the ground. His eyes surveyed the area, until finally they rested upon Sango's body. He was quick to get over there, as much pain as he was in, he was desperate to see if she was okay. Kneeling down, he lightly touched her face,

Sango could hear it, faintly, but she was sure she could hear her name. She faught to open her eyes but the world around her seemed to be swallowing her. It was dark, so dark, so dreary that it seemed as though she would never see light again. Putting in all of her strength, she slowly opened her eyes. "Miroku?" Her voice broke, she was in pain, that was for sure. She opened her eyes, slowly, as if she was waking up from a slumber. She leaned forward, once seeing Miroku she couldn't hold it in. With a sob, she threw her arms around his neck, pulling him to her as she cried against his shoulder. Shippo laid in her lap, unconcious to the world around him.

&

**A/N Sorry for the unbelievably long wait, I was so buisy with my Virtual School. Then I ended up arguing with my friend because I had already had this chapter typed on his computer and he deleted it, because he said it took up too much space. 'Loser'. So ofcourse, I had to completely rewrite this. The first version was so much better so I apologize for the horrible writting. 3 AudreyNicole**


	5. Chapter 5

**As promised, here's my next chapter guys, enjoy!**

Several hours had passed since the attack. The weather had all but calmed down. Rain fell from high in the sky, to the cold ground. Burnt branches lay on the ground from the lightening striking them. A small fire had been built deep inside the forest, with the little amount of dry wood there was to find.

Miroku knew not what to do. He was unsure of the whole situation. It left an unsettling feeling in his stomach. He watched from across the way as Inuyasha poked the fire once more, moving around the wood as for it to burn longer. He felt sorrow for Inuyasha, he was in a horrible state right now, with all the things that happened. "It seems as though Shippo is awakening." Miroku spoke softly, though he was sure that Inuyasha had heard him.

Sango looked down in her arms where the unconcious Shippo lay. She watched as he slowly began to stir. "Shippo? Are you okay?" She asked softly as she put her hand on his face, stroking him gently. She had tried her hardest to protect him when the missile hit. Though obviously she hadn't done that good of a job, considering his current state. She had wrapped her arms around him, holding him tightly to her chest as the explosion caused them to go flying in the air, landing roughly on the ground. Not only had the landing injuried them, but the debris did a lot of damage also.

"Hey Sango." Shippo leaned forward, he was hurt, but not all that bad, for all that was wrapped up was his leg. With one look around he noticed something was missing. But not something, someone. "Where's Kagome?" He asked as he looked around at each person. Noticing the grim looks on their faces he put two and two together. "You didn't help her Inuyasha! You let them take her! How could you do that?" He was sad, and angry. He was sad because at this very moment something bad could be happening to her, he was angry because it was all Inuyasha's fault. "Just because you were mad, doesn't mean that you should have let them take her!" At this point Shippo had made his way over to Inuyasha, and was now standing infront of him. He tried his best to ignore the throbbing pain in his leg.

"It's not my fault you little punk." Inuyasha growled angrily at Shippo as he punched him on the head. "If you didn't like how I handled things, then why didn't you step up to the plate and do something?" He asked as anger began to consume him. "Are you just going to continue to act like a little baby just because your daddy died?" He had drawled out the word daddy with much venom. "You shouldn't be such a little-" He was cut off by Sango's angry voice.

"Inuyasha!! How dare you start picking on Shippo." Sango was standing up, her hands balled into fists at her sides. " You know he is just a kid!" She yelled angrily. She didn't know why Inuyasha was acting this way. Yes, there were a lot of thing happening at once, but for him to make Shippo feel bad about his parentless life was down right cold.

" _Just a kid_ " Inuyasha mimmicked her with sneer. " Using that excuse all the time is getting old." His eyes drifted from person to person. "What about you then Sango, the oh so great demon slayer." He smirked, "If you were such a great demon slayer, don't you think you would have your brother with you, instead of being at the hands of a demon?" He let out a cold, uncharacteristic laugh. " Then there is the monk." He shifted his gaze to Miroku, the smirk still plastered on his face. "Tell me, how does it feel to know that your family is ending with you?" He asked, baring his teeth. " Imagine, one day you could be sitting there with Sango and Shippo and BAM!" He slapped his hands together, "You wind tunnel sucks everyone inside it." He laughed once more.

"Pathetic humans, that's what you are. " With that last thing being said, he bolted out of sight in a blink of the eye. All traces of him being there, gone.

"That stupid Inuyasha..." Shippo stood shaking with anger, tears streaming down his face. "How could he be so mean?" He asked as he shifted his gaze to Sango and Miroku. Not being able to take it anymore, he ran into Sango's open arms. He cried against her shoulder. _He didn't even act like he cares that Kagome is gone._ Shippo thought as he continued to cry. Soon his tears began to slow as Sango rubbed his back softly.

"No, he's not mean, he's heartless." Sango spoke after a few minutes. " He used what we all are the most emotional about." She looked at Miroku, sadness fluttered across her face. "Why would he do that? Why would he say such cruel things?" She asked him, as if he was able to answer her questions. Though a part of her knew that he was as clueless to the situation as she is.

Hours passed in silence as everyone fell asleep. Sango had her head resting on Miroku's shoulder, while Shippo laid asleep in her lap. The storm contiued on around them.


	6. Chapter 6

Everything happened so quickly. One second there Kagome was, looking at Inuyasha, calling for his help. Then the next thing she knew, a missle flew by and landed towards her beloved friends. She had screamed for so many reasons. She screamed because she was being taken, she screamed because for all she knew, her friends could be dead at this very second. It was tramatizing, to be put in this position. She wouldn't wish it on her worst enemy. No, wait, she would, she would wish it on the horrible people who had taken her. She would wish it on the Band of Seven.

So there she was, with her hands tied behind her back. Kagome was positioned infront of each member, leaning against what could only be described as a side railing, melded onto Ginkotsu's back. She turned her head slightly each time she heard a noise. The ride to where ever they were headed wouldn't be so bad if she wasn't blind folded. _And what exactly was the reason for blind folding me?_ She thought grimily. _Wait! What if they're taking me to Naraku? _She began to feel sick. Countless other thoughts ran through her head, though she tried ignore them. She had to get away from them, somehow._ Maybe I could jump off of Ginkotsu and run for it._ She thought with slight hope. Then shook her head. No, that wouldn't work. For one she was blind folded, and two, her hands were tied behind her back. So she would most likely end up running into a tree, rather than escaping.

Bankotsu stared at her, he had a satisfied looking smirk on his face. It had been an easy task, which was a slight surprise seeing how Inuyasha is normally quicker on his feet. Thinking back to the look on Inuyasha's face, when he realized that the wench was captured, made Bankotsu want to laugh. Hearing someone's voice, he looked over at Jakotsu, who was still talking about his 'love' Inuyasha.

"...Oh and the way the wind blew his hair back." Jakotsu rubbed his hands together, smiling wildly. " I would love to take him...bend him over...and.." He was cut short when he heard gagging noises. His eyes narrowed as he looked at Mukotsu. He absolutely hated being interupted, it was his pet peeve. Jakotsu tilted his head to the side, then continued his previous sentence. " screw his brains out. " He looked over at Mukotsu, knowing that he would most likely have something snotty to say. Though Jakotsu didn't mind, he loved to argue. It was a very enjoyable thing.

"Jakotsu, no one wants to hear about what you would do to that dog." Mukotsu hissed at him. He was so tired of hearing it. He was tired of Jakotsu's ways. It was getting annoying. "Besides, why would you be talking about that dog, when you could have feasted your eyes on this pretty lady." He reached his hand over to Kagome's knee, running his hand up slowly. He smirked when she jerked back, a plead escaping her lips. Oh how he loved it when the ladies would plead for him to stop, it was such a turn on.

Bankotsu stood up, clearing the space between he and Mukotsu in just a few steps. "That's enough." He spoke with much authority, as to better drawl everyone's attention. He waited until he was sure the woman was truely unconcious from the potion that Mukotsu forced down her throat. Once doing so, he continued. "Tonight, Renkotsu will be the one who stays behind and watches the woman." He looked over at Renkotsu, who then nodded in agreement. "The rest of you will be comming with me, we have buisness to take care of." He smirked. Tonight, he and the other five members were going to go and 'take care' of a village. Each member cheared happily at the thought, even Renkotsu did.

"We're here, Big Brother." Kyokotsu said with a rumble.

As they entered clearing in the forest, a house was seen. It was the home of the Band of Seven. There wasn't many rooms. Renkotsu, Bankotsu, Jakotsu, and Mukotsu shared a bed room, while Kyokotsu and Ginkotsu stayed outside, for they were to big to come indoors. Which at first, caused problems, but eventually everyone was okay with it.

Renkotsu nodded to his 'brothers' and hopped off of Ginkotsu. "You'll be back at sunrise?" He asked, and recieved a curt nod from Bankotsu. "See you then." With that he grabbed the still uncouncious Kagome, and threw her on his shoulder, walking to the house. He opened the door and stepped inside. Shutting it quickly. He waited for a few minutes, breathing softly, until he was sure that the others had left.

Whisteling a tune he carried her down a slim hallway. Finally making it to the bedroom, he walked through the doorway, for the door is always left open. Using his left foot, he kicked the door shut. Renkotsu felt Kagome start to stir. He moved to his bed and laid her down on it. Oh, he had plans for her when she woke up. Very interesting plans indeed.


End file.
